


Breaking Berry

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU - Quinn never got pregnant, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Drugged Sex, F/F, Not for the faint of heart, Punk Quinn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously this is pretty nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: GKM Prompt: Rachel/g!p Quinn, noncon, drugged, anal, fisting,object, photograps, kittyRachel is drugged at a party and stumbles into a bedroom and is half-passed out, half-awake. G!p Quinn finds her, locks the door and strips Rachel, stuffing Rachel's thong into Rachel's mouth to muffle screams. Quinn then proceeds to fuck Rachel in the ass, but there is no gentlenesd. Quinn pounds into Rachel, balls slapping against Rachel's ass. She wants to make a mess of Berry's ass. She wants Rachel incontinent when she's done. She fucks Rachel with her g!p, fists her (as roughly as she can), and searches the room for more objects she can fuck Rachel with. Rachel cums, but she's too drunk to fight. By the time Quinn is done, the bed is covered in cum, blood, tears and drool. Quinn leaves Rachel on the bed, passed out, thong still stuffed in her mouth, and an object of your choice still crammed in her ass. Quinn snaps a few photos before walking away, whistling.This is how Kitty finds Rachel. A sadistic smile creeping on her face. Kitty locks the door





	Breaking Berry

Christmas had come early, Quinn thought to herself as she stepped into the room, locking the door behind her. Earlier, she’d seen Rachel Berry (the loud mouthed, annoying thorn in Quinn’s side) accept a drink from Kirk Burke, who was well known for adding a little extra something to girl’s drinks. Clearly, the little diva didn’t know better.

Quinn watched as the brunette downed 3 drinks, rapidly becoming unsteady on her feet. When Rachel tottered off, away from the busiest part of the party, Quinn followed her, watching as Rachel fell onto a bed, half asleep before her face hit the pillow.

Laying on her belly, one leg hanging off of the bed, Rachel’s tiny skirt hikes up to reveal not the white granny panties Quinn had expected, but a pretty, pink lace thong and an even prettier ass.

Rachel’s voice broke the silence as she slurred, “Where’s Finn? Was looking for him...so hot…..”

Anger bubbled up in Quinn. How dare this little no one make a move on Quinn’s boyfriend? That was just unacceptable. She had to be taken down a peg and taught a lesson.

The drunk little bitch didn’t even seem aware of her surroundings as Quinn latched the door and walked over to the bed. With a sigh of relief, she stripped off her compression shorts, letting her big, fat dick swing freely under her skirt. A well hidden anatomical quirk Quinn had been blessed or cursed with the extra appendage and, for the first time, Quinn could see a true upside of having a cock.

If Rachel was panting after Finn like a bitch in heat, Quinn would oblige the girl and fuck the shit out of her.

Stripping off her own clothes so as not to be identifiable, Quinn set up her phone and Rachel’s phone, aiming them at the bed to record what was about to happen.

Weak as a kitten, Rachel needed in protest as Quinn peeled the flimsy panties off of her and stuffed the wadded up fabric into the diva’s mouth. Once she was gagged (silent for once!), Quinn set about stripping Rachel, judging the girl’s naked form as she did. The brunette had a tight little body, toned from years of dance and exercise and Quinn’s dick throbbed.

“You want Finn to fuck you, ManHands?” Quinn growled, climbing onto the bed and smacking that perfect little ass. “Or are you just a horny drunk?”

Quinn’s manicured nails dug into Rachel’s cheeks, pulling the globes apart. For a moment, the blonde stared down at the bald, slick cunt, then huffed out a laugh. “You’d probably like it if I fucked you...and that’s not what this is about.”

Rachel was groaning into the improvised gag, shifting weakly under Quinn as the blonde gripped her cock and pressed the blunt head against Rachel’s tiny, puckered asshole.

Rage still coursing through her veins, Quinn roughly forced herself into the smaller girl. Rachel squealed and writhed under Quinn, motions uncoordinated, unable to stop the inevitable. “Shut up and take it, Slut! That’s only the first inch...8 more to go!”

As Quinn pushed further into Rachel, she could feel the girl’s anal sphincters stretching and, after particularly rough thrusts, she felt a couple of pops, like snapping elastics. Something was bleeding in there, slick blood making it easier for her to thrust deeper. Rachel was sobbing now, fingers clenching in the comforter and Quinn felt a surge of pleasure.

When Quinn rocked back, she saw blood streamlining her cock, but didn’t let that stop her. Even with whatever damage had been done (probably to the internal and external sphincters, Quinn thought, recalling her AP Anatomy and Biology classes), Rachel’s ass felt good hugging Quinn’s cock and the blonde let herself go, gripping the helpless girl’s hips and pounding into her relentlessly.

Given her own anatomy, Quinn was rather sexually frustrated. Afraid to let anyone too close, save for Finn, who was sweet and easily controlled. She wanted sex as much as the next horny teen, but never thought it would happen.

Now she wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity. Given the stuff Kirk had doped Rachel with, Quinn knew the brunette wouldn’t remember what had happened. All she would know was that she woke up with a wrecked asshole.

Planting her hands on the slim back, Quinn hammered in and out of Rachel, her heavy balls slapping against the girl’s wet cunt. The fact that the little bitch was dripping annoyed Quinn. “You like this, huh? Like a big cock raping your ass. Didn’t know you were such a dirty little pain slut, Rachel!”

A shudder went through Rachel and she tensed, a gasp hitching her sobs as her ass spasmed around Quinn’s cock. Suddenly, a spray of wetness hit Quinn’s swinging balls and thighs, soaking the comforter below them.

“Did you just piss yourself?” Quinn demanded, seconds before she realized what had happened. “You came!”

With a snarl, Quinn went balls deep in Rachel, moaning as she dumped a huge load into the slut’s rectum. “Shit, shit, shit,” she panted, slumping over and laying atop Rachel as she regrouped.

Finally, she pulled out of the smaller girl’s ass, a wet slurping sound echoing through the room, and she moved toward the head of the bed, pulling the panties out of Rachel’s mouth. Immediately, she replaced them with her cock, fucking down into Rachel’s throat. “Suck your mess off of me,” she snarled, grabbing Rachel’s hair and forcing the dazed girl to take more. A few times, the brunette struggled weakly, choking around Quinn’s girth.

Feeling appropriately cleaned off, Quinn pulled out of Rachel’s mouth, leaving drool pouring from the corners of the diva’s lips. Quinn snatched up the panties and returned them to her gaping mouth. She didn’t know if it was really necessary, Rachel looked so dazed that it wasn’t like the girl could or would scream for help.

“I’m not done with you,” Quinn growled, returning to her spot between Rachel’s legs and pushing them wider. The once tight pucker was sagging open a bit, red and swollen, torn and leaking a mix of blood and cum.

It was a good start.

Planting a hand on the small of Rachel’s back, Quinn pushed 3 fingers into Rachel’s well fucked ass, pumping them in and out a few times before adding a fourth. That drew a moan from Rachel, who tried to close her legs, making Quinn slap her ass. The battered hole itself didn’t offer much resistance, though Quinn could feel the broken, torn muscles trying to flutter and protest being further stretched.

Lining up her thumb, Quinn forced her whole hand into Rachel, not stopping until she felt some resistance as her knuckles poked at the puffy rim. Rachel groaned, shaking her head and pleading into the gag, but Quinn was relentless. Putting her body weight behind her arm, she sank her fist into rachel.

“Look at that!” She said with a smirk. “Your sloppy ass isn’t even tight around my wrist!” Sure, the battered ring was touching her arm, but there was very little pressure.

Rachel was crying softly again as Quinn began rotating her arm, twisting her fist around in the brunette’s bruised and torn channel. The sounds that echoed through the room were lewd, but Quinn thought they could do better.

Looking around, she smirked. Ashley Appleton was hosting this little bash and they were in her older brother Alastaire’s room. He was off at Ohio State for his senior year, but Quinn remembered that he had something of a reputation. Surely he’d have something…..

She hit paydirt when she opened the bedside table. Under a copy of SI, she found a large bottle of lube. Pulling it out, she returned to the bed and poured a generous amount onto Rachel’s droopy mess of an asshole. She easily slid 3 fingers into Rachel, smearing the lube around inside her for a bit before pushing her whole fist in again.

Slowly, she worked her hand in, deeper and deeper, stretching Rachel’s intestines. When she got to the thickest part of her forearm, she could finally feel some pressure from the torn sphincter. After wiggling her fingers a bit, she pulled her arm out fast, delighted by the wet, sucking sound.

Coating her fists and forearms in lube, Quinn rolled her hands into fists and began punching into Rachel’s ass, alternating arms. A bit of blood mixed with the lube, streaking her skin, but she ignored that, focusing on the Flwop! Flwop! Flwop! Sounds that Rachel’s ass was making as she took her fists.

Quinn looked up at Rachel’s face, seeing her glassy eyed and moaning. The panties had fallen out of Rachel’s slack mouth and she was drooling onto the bedspread. A slight flush colored the girl’s face and she gasped, her body twitching and clenching, soaking the bed again as she came helplessly.

“Fuck, who knew you were an anal whore?” Quinn laughed, her and still pumping, in & out, in & out, in…& in!

Shoving two fists into Rachel’s ass got a reaction. The diva arched off of the bed, letting out a strangled, high pitched cry. Her legs flopped weakly and Quinn smirked, seeing how the torn, battered hole stretched so obscenely around her forearms.

For several minutes, Quinn left her hands buried in Rachel, twisting and turning her fists, stretching out the small girl’s insides, determined to ruin her. Rachel would have to wear diapers when she was done, Quinn decided, chuckling at the thought of a puffy, crinkly, shit filled diaper under Rachel’s tiny, schoolgirl skirts.

Eventually, Quinn tired of her current game and she pulled her slick fists out of Rachel. A bit of the brunette’s intestines followed, prolapsing slightly and hanging out of her useless sphincter. Giving the rosebud a flick, Quinn got up and headed for the en suite bathroom to wash off her arms.

After cleaning up, she again looked around the room in search of inspiration. She found plenty, spending a few minutes gathering items to suit her purposes. Then she returned to Rachel with her toys.

The first large softball entered Rachel with surprising ease, disappearing into her gaping hole. Nearly 12” around, it just popped in, the broken wreck of her rectum offering no fight. Ball number 2 took a little more effort, but soon it settled in Rachel with its brother.

Next Quinn grabbed the heavy bat, lubing it up and feeding it into Rachel, thrusting the bat in. She could feel the beds shift as the balls were forced farther into Rachel, making her stomach bulge against the mattress. Soon the weight of the bat began to tire Quinn’s arms and she withdrew it, tossing it aside.

Laying there, Rachel moaned and babbled, legs twitching. Her broken, battered muscles couldn’t push the balls out, so Quinn had to reach into her, pulling one out. The later thought, she left inside Rachel, close to the gaped rim, visible sitting in her asshole. It took a little maneuvering, but Quinn managed to reach under Rachel and press on her stomach.

The video of the large, ass slop covered ball plopping out of the diva was worth the effort.

When she pushed her cock back into the girl, QUinn could barely feel her. “Christ, this is like fucking a warm, wet sock,” she laughed, plowing into Rachel’s ass. The girl grunted softly, drooling again and Quinn laughed.

She pulled out not long after and jerked off into the mess that was Rachel’s ass, unable to cum without decent friction. Then she made rachel suck her clean again.

The final act was going to be a showstopper. Quinn thought rachel would appreciate that as she picked up the regulation sized football, 11” long with a 21” diameter. The first few inches slid in easily, until it grew wider and wider. Rachel moaned weakly and she shifted as Quinn put her muscles into it and forced the widest part of the ball into Rachel. 

Quinn took a series of pictures then, of the brunette laying there in a fucked out daze, a football sticking out of her useless, slack asshole.

Grabbing Rachel’s hips, Quinn bent the girl into a face down, ass up position, her legs spread wide. Then, with a heave, she pushed the football even deeper, until it disappeared...well, not really.

You could see where the football was inside Rachel, stretching out her flat tummy and making her look pregnant.

“Nnghhh!” Rachel squealed and panted, squirting all over herself again, the mess landing on the bed to mingle with the sweat, blood and cum from earlier.

Quinn ignored her in favor of stuffing a second football into her, leaving this one sticking half out of the diva’s battered asshole. Once she was finished, Quinn walked around the bed, snapping more pictures before turning off the phone she’d had recording the whole hung. She emailed the video from Rachel’s phone to her own before erasing the email and the video. Then she set Rachel’s phone on the vibrate setting for the alarm clock (set for 1 minute) and taped it against the brunette’s clit.

The wrecked slut was already moaning as Quinn cleaned herself up, dressed and slipped from the room.

20 minutes later, Freshman Kitty Wilde entered the room and smirked as she watched Rachel moan and drool her way through a powerful orgasm. The petite blonde closed the door with a click.

* * *

It was 3pm on Sunday when Quinn anonymously posted her edited videos on several porn sites and the school message board. For all any viewers knew, it looked like a drunk and horny rachel was loving having her holes wrecked by an anonymous, slender male. Quinn had even managed to dub some audio, getting a sample of Rachel shouting yes off of the video of a lame glee part, making it seem like the Diva was screaming in pleasure as her ass was destroyed.

By the next morning, additional photos had popped up, showing Rachel sliding down on a traffic cone, having a 2L bottle of Bacardi Superior pushed fat end into her, being fucked by a pack of dogs (they raped both her holes) and finally bent over a bale of hay, moaning,”Love amimals!”

Then a horse fucked her in the ass.

Word was, the farmer found her there in the morning, another one of his herd enjoying her ass. A Go Pro camera captured the whole thing and her Little Pony Funtime was online in its entirety. By the end, at least a foot of red, floppy colon was hanging out of her.

Sure, Rachel’s dads tried to get the videos taken down, but the internet is forever and Rachel was already a viral porn sensation.

Two weeks later, when Rachel finally returned to school, she was still walking bow legged, had to sit on an inflatable doughnut and, when she did sit, the loud crinkles made it clear she was diapered. No longer brash and loud, Rachel kep her head down and refused to meet anyone’s gaze.

When Finn tried to talk to her, she simply waddled away.

Good.

Perhaps Rachel had learned her lesson.

That afternoon, as she was passing by the bleachers, Quinn saw Rachel on her hands and knees, getting fucked in the ass and mouth by Azimo and Drake, two of the biggest guys on the football team. The brunette was clearly humiliated...and loving every second of it.

As long as she stayed away from Finn Quinn thought it would be fine for Rachel to be the school’s new cumdump slut.

After all, it was all she was good for anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Memem Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
